


Dreamscape

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Nightmares, Shared Dreams, Soulmate-Shared Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: All Jinx ever dreams, are nightmares.
Relationships: Jinx/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: "Have you ever considered an AU where Jinx and Raven dream share?"

For the first few years Jinx could recall, her dreams were her own. 

Mammoth told her that sometimes he and his sister would have merged dreams; she’d marveled at the notion of potential co-op shenanigans, and happily carried on about her solo runs. 

Her dreams had been thematically consistent, even if the scenarios had been unpredictable. -Various ‘men in black’ and ‘government officals’ that would chase her down, her running animations never properly aligned or the speed would be out of sync. Always there would be lowlight, or near darkness; fishtanks that she would inspect, only to watch them break. 

They were nightmares produced by her ever-present power-driven anxieties, but they’d always been enjoyable to recount.

When she’d grown bored of the same repeated stimuli, she’d tried poking around of course; none of the npcs had ever taken her rebellions well. She’d had her dreams almost angrily change course, agro characters, or restart her progress for attempting to change course. 

The night she’d turned 13, she broke the sky. 

It’d been dark. 

A street she’d once lived on, which she’d had dreams about before; this time however, instead of following the obvious plot path to the left, she curiously chosen to see how far she was able to go right. 

Above her, the sky, already dark; peeled back, and she watched in fascination as the darkness behind the illusioned sky existed existentially like a void. 

She’d spent the day happily musing to herself and her friends of how she’d ‘jinxed the sky’ and thought nothing more of it. 

The next nights after, she stopped being so sure. 

Her dreams weren’t hers anymore; it was knowedge she’d observed as easily as any ‘dream lore’ she’d ever known. 

She’d thought a bit about soulmates, in that way everyone always seemed to; she’d spent a while, combing through the roster of students, searching for a kid who apparently had a terrible trauma involving arson. 

To no such luck.

The dreams had been incredibly intense, those first few months. A year perhaps, of just firelight and smoke curled cities, falling buildings and screams. 

They started to calm somewhat, some months later. 

-They mellowed like still-warm embers. 

The nightmares began to shift, sliding and cooling into only partially cohesive shapes. 

It was as if she were witnessing subconscious thought, rather than actual dreams. 

She was fifteen when her team fulfilled the assault on Titan’s Island. 

She’d had no reason, at the time, to think anything of the hooded girl as anything but another target to tease. 

It was only after, when she’d wandered the Titan’s room, that her senses had begun to react. 

It was only as the Titan’s magic engulfed her, that she’d recognized the apathy of the void. 

She’d spent the following weeks thinking about the familiarity, wondering if the mystical Titan was the one responsible for her continued chronic insomnia, and wondering if the girl had seen into *her* dreams.

Unwilling to risk Hive security, Jinx did her best to stop sleeping. 

Catnaps, long, rolling hours of just lying listlessly in bed; Jinx wasted her nights away, to better keep her team on the advantage for the most part. 

But in the hour or two every other night her body gave into, Jinx dreampt of skies in red. 

Earthly skies. 

Her skies. 

Jump city. 

The Titan apparently had ample anxieties over failing to save the city; a fact she felt little remorse for.

She wondered if the Titan felt the anxiety she felt over the ideas of losing the Earth in the Evil cold wars.

When the Titan’s nightmares began fearing ticking clocks, Jinx felt bile rise in her throat, roused as she was in a cold sweat. 

At 16, Jinx dreampt deeply enough to string together the pieces. 

In the three nights after, Jinx dreamt of nothing at all. 

And then, on the fourth night, something funny happened. 

She was on the street, in the darkening evening of the city.

It was empty, even though the dream happily insisted there were other people there, wandering about her peripherals. 

At the fork in the road, the pizza place was lit in blue; a girl in white sat peacefully in the balcony.

_Raven looked beautiful, waiting for her in the lowlight,_ Jinx thought, walking towards her.

_They’d waited long enough to talk._


End file.
